What Did I Get Myself Into?
by Evangeline Usagi-san
Summary: My name is Anaylin Brooks. I used to be a normal human being. I had a normal life, friends, family, but I lost all that when my best friend Kiran Baker talked me into going a concert. I didn't know it would change my life. It just happened. /Based of of the "Cirque Du Freak" series. Almost totally different. Please read and review. Rated T for language and some future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated anything recently. But I was suddenly struck by this idea and had to write it. I got the idea from reading the _Cirque Du Freak_ books. I thought, "Hey what if instead of vampires, demons. And instead of a freak show, a concert. And BAM! This was born! Anyway, enough of that. Oh and there is some slight bashing of One Direction. Sorry if you a One Direction fan! R&R!  
**

**Edit: I was informed by a lovely reader that lyrics(I'm guessing for this type of story) are not allowed to be present within the story. So sorry fo that. Here is the re-write. Hope you like it! **

**I do not own Cirque Du Freak, Fall Out Boy, or One Direction.**

Chapter 1:

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! _I'm in a living hell right now. My friend Kiran Baker won't shut up! She's going on and on and on about this singer who I have never heard of. Kill me now.

"Anyway, I can't believe you haven't heard of her," Kiran says,"everyone who is anyone has heard of her!" I put my head down on my desk and sigh deeply.

"Okay, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, Kiran,"I say slowly like I'm talking to a child,"I don't care. I listen to alternative rock, J-Rock, J-Pop, and occasionally dubstep. I don't like nor understand what you are saying." Kiran sighs and stands up.

"Anaylin I understand what you are saying. Honestly you are the most emo looking girl I have ever seen,"Kiran says. _Nice way of saying your an utter freak. _"But you are my best friend and I'm trying to get you into to new things and not be stuck in a rut of listening to the same crap all the time."

"Oh really," I say defensively,"I listen to crap. May I remind you that I do _not_ listen to One Direction." I glare at her. Kiran look shocked, as she herself is a huge One Direction fan.

"How can you not like 1D!? Have you seen Liam!? Harry!? Niall!?" Kiran goes into a corner of tears. I roll my eyes.

"Yes I have," I reply,"they are not cute or hot in any way shape or form. To me its all about DIAURA, Dolly, RShitei, Kiryu, Piko, and Sekihan." Kiran fixes me a look of utter annoyance.

"Well then, guess what you are doing tomorrow," she says threateningly cheerful.

"And what would that be," I ask bored. Kiran slaps two tickets on the desk. They are a dark purple with black lace bordering them. There's also a picture of a girl who looks nineteen. She has long, dark blue hair and ocean blue the tickets it says:

_**Evangeline Live in Concert!**_

_Who the bloody hell is Evangeline?_

"Who's she?" I ask. Kiran's eyes widen.

"She's _the_ Evangeline! Evangeline Berg! How can you go on living without knowing who she is," Kiran screeches. I have to cover my ears to block out some of the noise.

"And? That doesn't necessarily mean I have heard of her," I say calmly.

"Well, Evangeline is the next best thing next to One Direction," Kiran says matter-of-factly,"she is a famous cover artist. Its rumored that her covers are better than the original. The performance that she puts on, her looks, her voice! Especially her voice! Its said that when you hear her sing that it pulls you in and never lets go."

"Uh huh. She's just a cover artist," I say,"what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?_,"Kiran yells,"I'll tell you what the big deal is! The big deal is that you don't give damn about anything I like! Your supposed to be my best friend! You don't even act like my best friend!" With that silent tears started to roll down Kiran's cheeks. I instantly feel horrible. I can't deal with people crying.

"I-I'm sorry! If you want me to go to the concert with you I will, okay! Just please don't cry,"I stammer out. Kiran immediately perks up.

"Really!?" _I can't believe I fell for it..._  
"Yes.." Kiran hugs me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Anaylin! Its Friday at seven, 'kay?" With that, Kiran runs off to go brag about going to the concert. I sigh and put my head back on the desk, wishing deeply that the day would end.

**Friday, 6:00 pm, Brooks Residence**

As I quickly finish getting ready for the concert Kiran guilt tripped me into, I wander around my room trying to see if I forgot anything.

_Cell, check. Wallet, check. Extra hair tie, check. Book in case of boredem, check. iPod, check. Earplugs...dammit. _

I exit my room in search of earplugs.

"Mom! Where are the extra earplugs?" I pause and wait for an answer.

"In the kitchen drawer." I nod and head to the kitchen. I open the closest drawer and find earplugs.

"Where you going looking so fancy,"my twelve-year-old-smartmouthed brother, Anden, asks.

"This ain't fancy,"I say gesturing to my all black outfit,"I'm going to a concert with Kiran." I walk away and of course he follows.

"Who you gonna see,"Anden asks. I sigh.

"This cover artist called Evangeline,"I say,"apparently she's really popular right now." Anden's eys get big.

"Your going to see _Evangeline_!? _The_ Evangeline!? You lucky bastard," Anden says. I glare at him.

"Language Pippy," I say,"anyway, I guess, yeah, _the _Evangeline. Now go so I can finish getting ready." I gently push Anden out my bedroom door. I close the door and turn to my vanity. I take out my make-up case and look at the clock.

_6:20_

"Just enough time," I mutter. I take out the necessary items from the case, such as, black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, black mascara, and black lipstick. I wear a lot of black. I apply everything to my face and check myself in the body length mirror. "Now I'm ready." I look at the clock again to see it's 6:30. "And just in time."

I grab my back and head to the door of the house.

"Bye everyone, see you later," I say and leave without a reply. I walk down the street to Kiran's house and just open the door. No need to even knock. Her parents know me well enough to just let me walk in.

"Anaylin, your here," Kiran says giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply. Kiran gives me a thoughtful look.

"Couldn't you have worn something a little more cheerful,"Kiran asks. I shake my head.

"No not really,"I reply,"I prefer this thank you." Kiran sighs.

"Come on, my Dad is driving us,"Kiran says. I follow her out to the garage. We both get into the car and Kiran gives her Dad the directions to get to the arena where the concert is being held.

It took us about and half an hour or so to get to the arena. We weren't late. The time on the tickets was just the time that is recommended for you arrive. Kiran and I walk into the arena and quickly find out seats. I don't know where Kiran got those tickets, but damn she got good seats. Not too far from the stage, but not too close either. Just right.

We had a few minutes before the concert started, so we, or should I say Kiran, spent it talking. When the lights suddenly went out there were a few screams from the suddenness. Then there were white lights, blue lights, purple lights, and pink lights everywhere. I look towards the stage to see the girl from the tickets. She looks so much more serious than on the ticket. She surveys the crowd, then cracks a smile.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming tonight to see me," Evangeline says,"my name is Evangeline Berg, but just call me Evangeline. Are you ready to have some fun tonight!?" The crowd cheers. Evangeline starts down the from the platform she was standing on.

"Tonight I'm going to start off with my most popular song right now...The Phoenix!" With that rock music starts up. I love this song...well then, lets hope she doesn't butcher it.

The minute, no the second, Evangeline opens her mouth and sings the first note, I'm sucked in. There is no return now. Nor will there ever be. Her voice just...just...I don't even know how to describe it. Its perfect. No better than perfect! Magnificent! Wonderful! Extraordinary!

For a split second I see Evangeline stare at me with interest. I stare back with equal interest. She seems to be analyzing me. Why exactly, I don't know. Evangeline seems to snap back to what she's doing, not missing a beat.

At the end of the song, I break out of whatever trance I was in. I look over at Kiran to see her smiling broadly. I smile too, glad that she's happy.

"Well, I have been informed that its time to pick who gets to come backstage after the show," Evangeline says,"now let's see...hm, its so hard to choose from all of you...I think I'll go with...you." She points her finger at me. I point at myself. Evangeline nods.

"You and whoever you brought with you will meet me backstage after the show,"she explains,"see you soon."


	2. Author's Note (Must Read)

Author's Note!

Okay, so I'm not an avid updater. According to my friend, Trina, I'm a sucky updater. Although, I have decided to re-do _**all**_ my stories. Its because I go back and read some of them and I was an ametuer then and now, I am a better writer. So, I hope you guys won't hate me. They will be the same except with re-written sentences and correct grammar and spelling. And different music mentions as well.

Hope you guys like the re-write versions!

-_Evangeline Usagi-san _:3

_Patrina,_

_I expect you to yell at me at school. I look forward to it._


End file.
